1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display processing apparatuses, image display processing methods, and image display processing programs. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image display processing apparatus, an image display processing method, and an image display processing program for changing an enlargement ratio of an image displayed on a monitor screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a function for performing enlargement or reduction of an image displayed on a screen when viewing the screen has existed to improve ease of viewing. The screen may be on a terminal having a function of displaying information on the screen, such as a personal computer (PC) or a portable device.
Generally, it is possible to enlarge or reduce an image by using an application-specific enlargement or reduction tool of an application being used.
However, enlargement or reduction tools provided in applications are not necessarily convenient in that a large number of operations are required for use, enlargement ratios are fixed, and so forth. This often causes a user to feel a sense of laboriousness.
Particularly, in the case of a portable device, which usually has a screen smaller than that of a PC or the like; it is desired to enlarge a displayed image in many occasions. Therefore, there exists a demand for a simple method of enlarging an image.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and it is an object thereof to provide an image display processing apparatus, an image display processing method, and an image display processing program with which it is readily possible to enlarge or reduce an image as desired.